The last song: Twilight version
by Laughlover1011
Summary: Not one shot anymore. AH. Based on the movie 'the last song'. R&R. Bella is a rebellious teenager and is sent to her father for the summer. There she discovers darks secrets & summer love. Read on to see how her life unfolds in one summer. T 4 lang
1. Purgatory Begins

**Song-fic. First, one-shot but I can write a follow up when you review… *SPOILER ALERT!* I WILL write about some scenes there in the movie, but not all of it so that you could watch it by your self. I might change some of the things here but… Anyways I watched the movie and I know Miley may NOT be the greatest actress in the world but the movie was nice… It made me cry.**

**P.S I really don't like bad words but it gives the story a whole lot of meaning… I guess…**

**Here it is…**

**The last song.(Edward & Bella version)**

**Bella POV:  
**I was looking out of my mom's car window.

_I can't believe she's making me do this._ I think.

I'd rather be at summer school than _there_.

My mom, Renee, Is making me stay at Charlie's house.

Oh ! And By the way, Charlie is my father.

Wait! I know it's cruel for a daughter to hate her father. But can you blame me? He left my mother, my brother and me. He just left. Like as if we didn't matter to him anymore.

I just scowled out at the scenery.

We parked at the drive way.

My brother ran out the car and hugged my father.

''Hey there buddy!'' Charlie said.  
''Hey dad!'' Jacob, my brother, said.  
''Wow! You've grown so much!'' Charlie said while ruffling Jacob's hair.

I got out of the car and stopped by the porch stairs leading to the house, and looked at Charlie in disgust.

I rolled my eyes and passed him without a greeting.

I could feel my father and my mom's eyes on me.

''Wow!'' He said.  
''Yup.'' My mom said simply.

I just grumbled.

This is so _worse_ than summer school.

I walked out of the house. And went straight to the beach.

My dad lived very near the beach and you can always smell the sea breeze every morning. The sea was probably the only thing that would make my stay here bearable.

I walked towards the festival near the beach. Yup! A festival near the beach. You know the ones with merry-go-rounds and pop corn and cotton candy and all the other crap.

I was walking and everyone was looking at me like I was an alien or something.

_What are you looking, Bitches?_ I wanted to say.

''One Apple juice please.'' I say to the guy on the counter as I 5 dollars to him.  
''Sure!'' He said.

He gave me my juice.

''Thanks.'' I murmured.

I started drinking and I passed the volleyball part of the beach.

A crowd had formed around the volleyball net.

I just passed. I didn't give a damn.

Then out of nowhere, a guy just ran into me. Pouring the juice all over my shirt.

The guy turned around.

All I saw was green eyes and bronze hair.

''I am so sorry!'' He says.

I looked at him.

''It's…'' I started, thinking of saying a lot of profanities to him but I said. ''… It's Okay.''  
''I am so sorry.'' He says again.  
''It's okay really.'' I smirked, amused.  
''No, let me make it up to you.'' He caught up when I started walking away. '' I'll buy you a new shirt.''  
''No. I can buy one myself.''  
''My name is Edward by the way.'' He says.  
''Will you just play you're game instead of flirting with a complete stranger.'' I said annoyed and walked away.

It was night time. And I was at the stands looking at shirt.

''I wouldn't buy that if I were you.'' Someone said. ''The cotton is very thin. Bad.''

I turned and saw a brunette.

''Hi, My name's Jessica.'' She said.  
''Bella.'' I answered.  
''If I were you I'd buy this.'' She said holding up a cute green shirt.

I looked at the tag.

''20 Dollars?? No I can't. It too much.'' I said.  
''Well , if you don't have the money. We can always…'' She trailed off putting the green shirt inside her bag.  
''What? No! Don't!'' I said, grabbing the shirt.

I took the shirt to the counter.

I paid for the shirt.

A few minutes later I was wearing the shirt.

''So where are you from?'' Jessica asked.  
''Forks. You?''  
''D.C''  
''Oh.'' I say. ''What's your family like?''  
''Family? I haven't talked to my family in ages. I don't go home to them often, I just usually stay at my boyfriend's house.''  
''Lucky.'' I say.

We laughed.

She stood up.

''Come on! You have to meet my boyfriend.''  
''Okay!'' I said happily finding another excuse to not go home.

**Okay! So that is the test chapter… If you want me to continue this as a story please review. Love you guys…**


	2. Wont care!

**I'm back!!! And because of my review and hits of this story. I will update. Love you guys! I didn't know this story would have an impact like this. Love ya guys! And read my other story too!**

**The last song (Twilight version)**

_Previously:_ _''Family? I haven't talked to my family in ages. I don't go home to them often, I just usually stay at my boyfriend's house.'' ''Lucky.'' I say. We laughed. She stood up. ''Come on! You have to meet my boyfriend.'' ''Okay!'' I said happily finding another excuse to not go home._

**Edward POV:**  
Today I met a girl with a very nice pair of eyes. So brown. Like chocolate.

The downside is she isn't interested.

Not. At. All.

And I know this is lame and ridiculous, but I actually thought that girl was the one. But I think I have a very good idea why she didn't like me at first sight.

I spilled drink all over her shirt.

I SPILLED JUICE ON HER SHIRT.

I freaking spilled it.

I hate myself.

So anyways, my volleyball game ended a few hours ago. And I was just circling around the festival enjoying it.

''Edward!'' Someone yelled.

I looked back and saw my best friend, Emmett.

''Dude! Eric is putting up this huge party and guess what party means? Girls dude! Girls! I just came up from there right now. And lemme tell you the girls were A-maz-zing.'' Emmett said in one breath.

One thing the Emmett loved more than eating was girls.

I was about to answer when I saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes and wavy, brown hair over at those places where they win stuffed animals.

It was the girl I spilled juice all over this morning.

''Nah man. I'll pass.'' I said and tried to go near the girl, but Emmett is so damn persistent and walked to stand in my way.  
''Come on man! Girls or festival, Girls or festival. I'd go for girls man!'' He said making weighing motions with his hands.

I just looked at her.

She was with another girl with brown hair but the other brunette had blue eyes. And she looked very familiar.

Right on cue, a guy with blond hair and blue eyes put his hand over the other brunette girl.

Mike.

I despised that guy. He's such a player and a pig.

If that's Mike, then that means that the girl is Jessica.

Emmett is Mike's friend and I know him because of that.

But Jessica, Jessica acts like a love sick puppy around Mike.

As if no one ever loved her like Mike.

But the truth is Mike didn't give a shit about her. He only loved her money.

''Hey Emmett, My man!'' Mike said, drunk, high-five-ing Emmett.  
''Hey Mike!'' He said as they high five. ''You brought some chicks I see.'' He added.

I saw red all over.

''Come on Emmett.'' I said to Emmett and pulled him away from his ogling at the pretty brunette I saw this afternoon.  
''Not cool man!'' Emmett said to me.

Oh I'll show you what's not cool.

**Bella POV:  
**I think i saw the guy who spilled my juice all over me.

And boy did he look mad.

Don't care.

**Sorry if it was short… But because I wanted to know if you're still interested and if you will review just like the last time. Then maybe I'll update faster and longer.**

**Here's a sneak peek at next chapter.**

_Sneak peek: ''You want anything?'' She asked. ''No.'' I answered. ''I don't drink.''  
''Bum-mmm-er.'' Mike slurred as he stood up and sat next to me on the sand. ''You want to give me a little something.'' He winked at me, touching my thigh. ''Don't touch me.'' I said. He touched my knee. ''I said don't touch me.'' I say as he lean down to kiss me. I hit him with my bag. He groaned. ''If you touch me again I'll call the police.'' ''Oh baby, Don't be like-'' He said and dozed off.  
_

**That's the sneak peek. Review and favorite if ya want but I really appreciate it when my readers review it makes my day. Love ya guys. Read, Review, Favorite and Alert. **

**Tell me what ya think and oh yah! Read my other story if you'd like too!**


	3. Turtles

**Sorry I couldn't update faster… Had school… Here it is… Oh and BTW I recommend the book The last song because it is so fantastic. And please join my page at face book. Link in my profile.**

**The last song: Twilight version.**

_**Previously:**__ ''Come on Emmett.'' I said to Emmett and pulled him away from his ogling at the pretty brunette I saw this afternoon. ''Not cool man!'' Emmett said to me. Oh I'll show you what's not cool._

**Bella POV: **  
I was sitting by a tree near the beach side. Jessica told me that at night they had camp fires here. I didn't want to go home so I joined them. They had two other friends with them, Tyler and James. They were passed out drunk. And mike is almost pass out drunk while Jessica was nibbling on his ear.

The guy is a total douche bag. But Jessica likes him a lot.

''Gi-iii-ive mee-e-eee, another Drr-rrr-rr-ii-iii-nk.'' Mike slurred to Jessica.  
''Sure!'' She said enthusiastically.

She stood up and went to get a drink in the cooler.

Mike leaned on the tree and turned his face at me.

''Sooo… D-ii-i-id you haa-aave a drrr-rrink?'' He asked me.  
''No, I don't drink.''I say.  
''Hey! Bella, you want anything?'' Jessica asked opening the cooler.  
''No thank you, I don't drink.'' I say yet again.  
''Bum-mmm-er.'' Mike slurred as he stood up and sat next to me on the sand.  
''You want to give me a little something.'' He winked at me, touching my thigh.  
''Don't touch me.'' I said.

He touched my knee.

''I said don't touch me.'' I say as he leans down to kiss me.

I hit him with my bag. He groaned.

''If you touch me again I'll call the police.''

''Oh baby, don't be like-'' He said and dozed off.

Bastard.

I stood up and left. Not even bothering to say 'bye' to Jessica.

I got home late. But dad was still there, by the piano.

When I entered he just looked at the clock and went back to playing.

It was already 1 o'clock.

''Where were you?'' He asked.

Here we go.

''Why do you care?'' I asked back.

He shrugged not looking up from the keys.

''There's pasta in the fridge if you're hungry.'' He said.

I stared at him.

If it were Renee I would have gotten a long speech on how irresponsible I am.

I just turned back heading towards the door, meaning to go to my room, when Charlie cleared his throat.

I turned to him.

''Your room is this way.'' He said pointing in the opposite direction.

I turned again and headed towards that door.

I heard quiet laughter.

I grumbled.

I opened the door and closed it and headed towards my dresser.

I started lifting up my shirt.

''Ahem!'' Someone said.

I turned putting down my shirt.

''Before you get me all grossed out, you should know, I'm here.'' Jacob said.  
''What are you doing here? Get out! This is my room!'' I said.  
''No. This is our room.'' He replied.  
''Get out!''  
''If you don't want to stay here you can always sleep with dad.'' He said.

I sighed. And turned away.

''Bella?'' I heard Jacob say.

I turned to him.

''Do you miss mom?'' He asked.

I sighed. And walked over to him.

I sat of the foot of his bed.

I put the blanket around him and hugged him.

''Yeah.'' I whispered. ''Yeah, I do.''

I woke up when I felt the rays of the sun on my face.

I got up, took a shower and dress up.

I went out to the porch and I saw my dad and my brother.

I smelled bacon.

I wrinkled my nose involuntarily.

''Oh! Good morning sweet heart! Do you want to eat? I made Bacon.'' Charlie said.

I looked at him with disbelief.

I just walked away.

''What did I do?'' I heard my father ask Jacob.  
''She's a vegetarian dad.'' He said.  
''A vegetarian?'' My father asked shocked. ''Since when?''

My brother snorted.

''Since three years ago.''

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the beach.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

''Such a wonderful morning, isn't it?'' A woman's voice said beside me.

I opened my eyes and looked at the woman.

She was old and had that very wise look in her eyes.

''Yeah, it is.'' I agreed.

Crrrrrrrrrrr!!

''Oh those again.'' The old woman said, looking at something behind me.

I turned and a saw a raccoon eating something.

''Stupid raccoons, eating the eggs again.'' The old woman said.  
''What?'' I asked.  
''That raccoon, there.'' She said pointing at the raccoon. ''Is eating turtle eggs.''  
''What?'' I said. ''No!''

I put down my bag and ran over to the raccoon.

''Shoo! Shoo! Go away!'' I yelled at the raccoon.

It looked at me and ran away.

I looked at the hole it dug up.

There were empty egg shells.

''Oh no!'' I said.

Something needs to be done...

''Ugh!'' I groaned as I pushed the trolley in place.

CLANK!

I moved back and clapped my hand to remove the sand.

I looked at my handiwork.

I had put a trolley and other varieties of things around the turtle nest to protect the eggs and, most importantly, to keep the raccoons away.

I heard low laughter.

I turned and saw Charlie.

''What?'' I asked.

He shook his head.

''Nothing.'' He said still laughing. ''That's a nice thing you did there.''  
''Yeah, just keeping the raccoons away.'' I said non chalant, adjusting the trolley again.

He laughed again.

''It's wonderful that you care so much about the turtles but how will they get out when they hatch?'' He asked.

I looked at him and i was pretty sure i looked indignant.

I can't believe it. I'm just doing something nice and there he goes, making me feel bad.

I let go of the trolley and marched towards the house.

''No, sweetie. I'm sorry!'' He says, walking behind me.

I ignored him.

When I reached the house I went straight to where the phone was.

I dialed a number I saw in the kitchen once.

''Who are you calling?'' Dad asked.  
''I'm calling for someone who can protect the nest better than I can.'' I snapped.

I think I saw a smile from him.

''Stop smiling like that, you're freaking me out.'' I said as I took the phone and went inside the kitchen…

**Charlie POV:**  
Is my smile freaky?

I turned to Jacob who was playing with his toys.

''Hey buddy!'' I called out to him.  
''Yes dad?'' He asked.  
''Is my smile creepy?'' I asked him.  
''I don't know, let's see it.'' He said.  
''I'm already doing it.''  
''I think you should show more teeth.''

I smiled wider.

''Yeah, kind of. You're smile is kinda creepy dad.'' He said.

I smiled.

**Okay so anyways thank you so much for reading. And I know that you have been waiting for this so I wrote a longer chapter. Edward is coming up again next chapter.**

**Love ya guys!**


	4. I meet him officially

**I hope that you forgive me. So sorry for not updating faster.**

**I was busy with the finals, but I'm done now so…**

_Previously: 'Is my smile creepy?'' I asked him. ''I don't know, let's see it.'' He said. ''I'm already doing it.'' ''I think you should show more teeth.'' I smiled wider. ''Yeah, kind of. You're smile is kinda creepy dad.'' He said. I smiled._

**The last song: twilight version.**

**Bella POV:**

The sun was setting and the sky had a wonderful color. It was a combination of purple, pink, orange and yellow.

I sighed. I always loved sunsets.

Then I groaned. Night was approaching.

And where am I, You ask?

I'm at the shore.

Near the turtle nest.

Guarding them from raccoons.

Because the people in the stupid aquarium center didn't come and put any protection on the eggs.

''_We've found another turtle nest.''_ They told me.

Yeah right.

But I guess that they're true. They do work hard.

But then, that would mean I had to babysit a bunch of un-born turtles.

I switched on my portable-lamp thing.

I got out my book and started reading.

Then, I heard a rustle in the bushes.

I got out my bat, thinking about raccoons.

Then, this… this guy shows up.

He looked familiar and hot.

He had bronze hair that , from the looks of it, hadn't been combed lately. But that made him more attractive.

He had piercing, emerald green eyes….

And then, he had that smile on.

The one that I haven't realized, until later, that melted my heart.

''Hi.'' He says.  
''Hi'' I replied, confused, then added. ''I'm sorry but have we met?''

He chuckled slightly and looked away.

''Yes.'' He said sheepishly.

And that when I saw how he looked at me. He looked a bit… guilty.

And that's when I remembered.

''You're the guy who spilled my juice all over my shirt the other day.''

He nodded, looking more guilty than ever.

''And you're the girl I hit the other day. Sorry.'' He said, putting his hands on his pocket.  
''You already said that.'' I pointed out.  
''I know.'' He said.

I opened my mouth to answer and thought against it.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked him instead.  
''Well,'' he said. ''Someone reported a turtle nest somewhere over in this area and I am going to put this around the nest.'' He gestured to the net-looking thing he was carrying.  
''Wait, You're here to put protection on the nest?''  
''Yeah!'' He said. ''So, you were the one who reported?'' He asked knowingly.  
''Yeah.'' I said.  
''So, where's the nest?''  
''Over there.'' I said pointing.

He looked over.

''Thanks.'' He said and passed me.

When he reached the nest, he whistled.

''You did this?'' He asked gesturing to the trolley.

I nodded.

''You must _really_ hate those raccoons.'' He chuckled.

I smiled.

''I'm Edward By the way.''  
''You told me that before.'' I said.

Silence….

''Well?'' I heard him ask as he removed the trolley.  
''Well, what?''  
''Aren't you going to tell me you're name?''  
''No.''  
''No?'' He asked, perplexed. ''I just told you my name.'' He pressed.

I shrugged.

''Not my fault. I didn't ask you.'' I pointed out.

He shook his head and removed a bowl off the nest.

He looked at me questioningly.

I shrugged.

''I didn't want those raccoons to eat another egg.'' I confessed.  
''Tell you what.'' He said. ''You go and get your things and go home. I'll stay here for the night.''  
''I thought that were going to set up the net?''  
''Well I was.'' He said and gestured at what I have done. ''But it's going to take some time and it's already night.''

And even though he didn't say anything about what I have done to the nest, I knew why it would take time.

''Are you sure?'' I asked.  
''Positive.''  
''Thank you.''  
''You're welcome.''

I got my things and started to walk towards my house.

But I wanted to thank Edward for what he was doing.

So, I turned and said:

''My name's Bella Swan.''

Then I turned, again, and walked towards the house.

Even so, I think I saw Edward smile.

''Nice meeting you Bella!'' He yelled after me.  
''Nice meeting you too, Edward.'' I mumbled to myself.

**(AN: I wanted to stop here but I realized it was too short and I didn't want you to hate me. Just a reminder: Everything in this story will be a combination of The last song the movie, the book and my imagination. But I will not change the story or the plot. Thanks! Read on.)**

**Bella POV:**

The next morning, I woke up with the sun's rays on my face.

I groaned. Ugh! Another day with my dad.

I sat up suddenly as I remembered the happenings last night.

I remembered Edward and how he said he would set up a net over the nest.

The remembered.

THE NEST!

I ran out of the house to see if he set up the net.

I stopped when I reached it.

Over the nest was a green-net thing.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

_He kept his word. You should have more faith._ I chastised myself.

I sighed and went back to my house, Because I realized I was still in my pyjamas.

When I went I was greeted with a 'Good morning honey' and a 'Hey sis!'.

I mumbled a 'morning' to Jacob and went to the bathroom and took a shower.


	5. Laws

**Okay! So new year ended…. Yeah! I know I've been gone THAT long…. I am sooooo sorry… But I am soo happy to know that even though I was doing a very crappy time with writing a chapter, people still read my story… Which, is why I decided to write another one… for you guys….**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5**

After I took a shower, I decided that I wanted to look for Jessica since I haven't seen her for a while and, as sad as it is, she was my _only_ friend here.

After searching high and low (not really), I found her in a DVD store.

She was listening to one of those rock bands, We the kings.

She was bobbing her head to the tune when I tapped her shoulder.

She didn't stop bobbing her head, until she just removed the headphone and started to be engrossed on a intricate bracelet.

''Hey Jessica!'' I greeted her.

Nothing.

''Jessica?'' I repeated.

Nothing, not even a glance.

''Jessica? What's wrong?''

Again, nothing.

''What did I do?'' I asked exasperated.

That did it.

''You know exactly what you did.'' I don't know why, but I heard her southern accent for the first time. I would, later, realize that hostility would make her accent elaborate.

But I chose to ignore that for the moment, She was accusing me of something.

''What did I do?'' I asked.  
''Oh! So, now, you don't know?'' She said bitterly. ''Don't act so innocent, _Isabella.''_

Somehow, hearing my full name come out of her lips, made her frightening.

''I don't understand what the hell you're talking about, Jessica.''  
''Oh! Like you weren't flirting with my boyfriend!'' She yelled, loud enough for people to look.

_Wait, what?_

''Flirt? With… your… Boyfriend?'' I choked out. ''You're kidding right?''

She laughed, bitterly.

''Don't act like you don't like him, Bella. I saw how you both were acting at the beach near the fire the other day.''

Is she accusing me of trying to steal her boyfriend?

''You're trying to steal my boyfriend.'' She continued.

Apparently, yes.

''Woah! Back up!'' I raised my arms, lost. How can she accuse me of something like that? ''I wasn't flirting with mike, Jess. He was all over _me. _He wanted me to freaking _kiss_ him Jess! He's a creep, I don't know what you see in him, Jessica.'' I say, mirroring her own bitterness.

''You're lying!'' She yelled, again.  
''I'm not! And you know I'm right. You're not stupid Jess.'' I yell too.  
''Ladies, is there something wrong?'' The store manager asked.

Me and Jessica looked at him.

''Ugh! Nothing.'' Jessica said, scowled at me and pushed pass me.

And when I mean _push_, I really mean _push_.

''Ouch!'' I groaned. I don't know why, but I was worried for her. ''Jess, wait!''

A strange beeping noise, stopped me.

I looked at my left side, it was those anti-burglar alarms.

And it was beeping.

With me in the middle of it.

I didn't take anything.

''Miss, I'm gonna have to check your bag.'' The store manager said.

_What?_

I figured that if I asked why he would become suspicious. So I let him have his way.

''Fine.'' I sighed and I surrendered my bag.

He opened my bag and began snooping.

Then he pulled out 3 key chains with tags.

_Uh-oh!_

''What's this?'' He asked.

I was shocked! Actually, BEYOND shock.

I turned towards the other side of the street, where Jessica has already crossed to, and I saw there, looking at me and the security guard, smirking.

That's when I knew.

She put those key chains to frame me.

She smiled wider as realization came to my eyes.

I turned back to the guy.

''I can explain.'' I say hurriedly.

But the guy already held onto my elbow, practically dragging me more _into_ the store.

It didn't take long before the guy called the cops and I had to call my father to help me…..

~~~~~~~~~~**The Last song**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride back home was very quiet, which, under normal circumstances I would have been SO grateful.

Right now, not so much.

I could LITTERALLY feel the disappointment and anger rolling off my dad.

And that's not because of the heat.

The car stopped.

Just wait for it…

''You should go to your room now.'' He said.

There it is.

''But dad-''

''Jacob, go inside the house.'' Dad told Jacob, completely ignoring me.

''You know what dad? I'm not surprised that Bella-'' Jacob started to say.

''Shut up!'' I told him.

''No you shut up! Me and dad were having a great time, until YOU had to go and steal and RUIN EVERYTHING!'' Jacob all but yelled at me.

''I DID NOT STEAL ANYTHING!.'' I screamed at him.

''OH? Then what was those things doing in your bag then? HUH? They just suddenly decided to go inside you bag? They walked into your bag?''

''I DID NOT-''

''ENOUGH!'' Dad yelled.

Me and Jacob looked at him.

Apparently, Jacob just had enough of it.

''Whatever.'' He said glaring at me.

Great, Now my brother hates me too…

''Look dad-'' I was cut off yet again.

''No, YOU look Isabella.'' Dad said dangerously quiet.

Isabella? You know this is serious when my name is said.

''I know about what you did in New York.''

I stared at him, horror probably written on my face.

''Yeah.'' He said. ''I know about the store, the things in your pocket and the warning from the court.''

I can't believe my mother told him.

''Bella, don't be so surprised. Your mother calls me now and then. I'm your father i SHOULD know these things.'' He said softly.

''What? What's going to happen now? Am i going back to new york? Am I going to jail?'' I asked, panicking.

''Listen Bella, I know the police that arrested you, maybe I can talk to him to not put it in your record.''

I stayed quiet.

''Fine.'' I said quietly and went out of the car and entered the house.

I knew that if my dad couldn't get through the police, I had to come back to New York.

It's what I wanted…. Right?

But getting arrested?

Maybe not….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**The last song**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Edward POV:**

Today was the last day of the fair, so I was shooting some hoops at those, expensive 1 dollar per play stands.

I wasn't doing very good today.

I kept on missing and my money kept on disappearing.

That's when I smelled the perfume, then I heard her voice.

''I thought you were good in basketball?'' Tanya drawled.

I groaned internally.

''Well, it's okay. Not everybody has their game everyday.''

Okay, maybe not so internally.

''I do need more practice.'' I said.

I aimed and still missed.

I give up.

The guy at the stand look at me, well not really, looked more like glancing when he wasn't looking at Tanya.

''One more try?'' He asked.

I shook head.

''Nah, I know when I'm beat.''

The guy turned to Tanya.

''You want to give it a try?'' He asked her.

Tanya seemed to just notice the guy's existence with that question.

''Sorry no, I'm not good at sports.'' She said smiling.

''Tell you what. 1 dollar for 3 shoots and I'll give you one more for free.'' The guy said hopefully.

Tanya just shook her head and kept on looking at me.

''I'll let you both have 3 shoot for free?'' The guy tried again.

When I just had enough of the guy's desperation, I turned and left.

''Wait Edward!'' Tanya said.

I turned around.

''My parents are out of town and Me and Rosalie were just hanging out by ourselves. And I was wondering if you wanted to come?'' Tanya said.

I just stared at her unbelieving.

''Emmett will come too, Rosalie invited him.''

''Are you serious?'' I asked her.

''What do you mean?''

''We just broke up and you just 'decided' to invite me to your house when your parents are out of town?''

''Come on!'' Tanya exclaimed. ''doesn't mean that we broke up that I can't invite you to come to my house and just hang out… You know as Friends.''

I sighed. I wish it was only to hang out as 'Friends'.

If i knew Tanya like the back of my head, which i do, Tanya will never invites anyone to her house without a motive.

I decided to let her down anyway. None too gently sad to say.

''Sorry.'' I said, a little bit sarcastic. ''Can't. I just wanna head home and sleep. I'm tired.''

**Okay! So I just wanted to tell you all that I did not die… LoL! **

**I'm sorry… I will update as soon as humanly possible. I need to finish this story… and I am so sorry to disappoint.**

**Come back soon and you shall see a new chapter…**

**Review! If I still have my readers….**

**Sorry again..**

**Xoxoxo**

**OTSD101**


	6. Issues

**Bonjour! (This all your fault Nadin! I can't stop talking French now.)**

**Shout outs!**

**Twilightno1fan2009:- Thanks for reading dude! I appreciate it. And yes I have been gone THAT long…. Can you believe it? That's why I wanted to tell everyone that I did NOT go missing, GOT kidnap or something….**

**So I am now, writing this update because I really am sorry you guys…**

**ENJOY!**

_Previously: ''Come on!'' Tanya exclaimed. ''doesn't mean that we broke up that I can't invite you to come to my house and just hang out… You know as Friends.'' __I sighed. I wish it was only to hang out as 'Friends'. __If i knew Tanya like the back of my head, which i do, Tanya will never invites anyone to her house without a motive. __I decided to let her down anyway. None too gently sad to say. __''Sorry.'' I said, a little bit sarcastic. ''Can't. I just wanna head home and sleep. I'm tired.''_

**Edward POV:**

''YOU DID WHAT?'' Emmett freaked.

I sighed. I knew he wouldn't understand.

''So, let me know if I got this right…'' He said for the umpteen time. ''Your super Hot girlfriend-''

I cleared my throat.

''Fine! Your SUPER HOT ex-girlfriend invites you to her house to 'hang out' , and you said, and I quote 'I'm tired'?'' He told me.

''Okay, so if you really believed that she just wanted me to hang out with her, why did you put quotation marks on 'hang out'.'' I asked him.

''Oh brother, I was doing that for your benefit. I am giving you the gift of doubt dude!''

''Oh? So you DO believe me.'' I said, smirking.

''Wait! I didn't say that.'' He said lost.

''Uh, You kinda did.'' I pointed out.

He just shook his head.

''The point is-'' He started.

''The point is that I can still make you talk nonsense?''

''That and the fact that you SUPER HOT ex-girlfriend wants you back dude!''

''If you say SUPER HOT again. I swear I am going to tackle you.'' I said. ''Besides you know why we broke up.''

''Yeah, but how about me?'' He whined.

I got lost on that one.

''What does me and Tanya have to do with you?''

''Not 'what' dude but 'who'. Rosalie-'' He started to say but I cut him off.

''Ah! I know what this is about now.'' I said and looked at him disbelieving. ''I can't believe how selfish your being.''

''Me? I'm selfish! Come on man! _You owe me_!'' He said.

Those 3 words were like swords to me. He knew that when he said them, i couldn't say 'no'.

Unfortunately for him, this is not one of those times i would say 'yes'.

''Can't you at least just come so me and Rosalie can hang out?'' He continued ''Rosalie is _Tanya's_ best friend and she's going to feel bad if she has a boyfriend and Tanya _doesn't_…. Come on man! Do this for me.''

I sighed.

''I'm sorry Emmett.'' I said and stood up and went out the door.

''FINE THEN! JUST GO AND RUIN MY LIFE!'' I heard him yell at me one last time…

_Oh you did all by yourself Emmett._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**The last song**~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Bella POV:**

_Oh You did this all by yourself Bella._ I thought to myself.

After the fiasco yesterday, I have been a nervous wreck as I watch my dad talk to the police officer.

Dad and the police officer were having a heated conversation.

Then I saw my dad pat the officer in the back as a farewell and the officer got inside his cruiser and left.

I waited for him by the door.

''So?'' I asked him.

''I'm sorry sweetie.'' He said. ''He said that they saw your record and that they couldn't do anything but had to report. Your due for a court meeting.''

I gulped, not surprise.

''When?'' I asked, my voice trembling a bit.

''In a few weeks. They haven't decided yet.'' He said quietly. ''It'll be okay.''

I was about to say something mean, I mean like the things I usually say to him, but decided against it.

He _tried_ and that's how much help he gave me after all those years he left my mom.

You just got to learn how to accept what you can get you know?

I just nodded and turned and left.

Behind me I hear my dad calling my name faintly.

I ignore him.

I trudged down to the beach and just sat down.

The sun was up in the sky, the sea was blue (as usual) the turtle nest didn't have the green net anymore- wait…

THE TURTLE NEST DIDN'T HAVE A GREEN NET ANYMORE?

I stood up and I just practically seethed with anger.

That double-faced, lying, moron!

One day it was here the next it wasn't, those jerks!

I gotta do something about this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**The last song**~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pushed the trolley one more time.

_Clank!_

Wow! Déjà vu.

Then, I went inside my house and got out a phone book.

_Edward…. Edward Antonio, Edward Benson, Edward Cullen-_

''Aha!'' I yell out loud.

''Bella are you okay?'' Dad asked me.

''Yeah dad, Just wanted to look for a friend.''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**The Last Song**~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Edward POV:**

''UGH!'' I said as I gave it one more push.

I heard the 'clank' sound and let go of the wrench.

''Dude I'm just saying.'' Emmett said.

I groaned. This guy never lets up.

''Hell yeah I don't give there's a girl at stake here.''

I'm just going to ignore the fact that I just said that out loud and kept on groaning.

''Will you just stop?''

''Stop what?'' I demanded. ''You're the one pestering me to hook up with my ex.''

''Yeah, Well, this is the only thing I'm asking dude… '' Emmett trailed off.

''Yeah, just like that one time at the church, right?'' I asked him, know I would hit a nerve.

He stiffened and stopped working.

Unfortunately, My retort worked _too_ well.

''Did you say anything about that night to anyone?'' He asked simply.

''No.''

Then, he just ignored me after that, I felt like crap.

I'm such a jerk.

I was about to say sorry, when I saw a flash of brown hair enter the garage.

I smiled. I knew that hair somewhere.

I stood up and wiped my hands on the cloth laying round.

_Bella_.

She stood in-front of me and did something I didn't expect.

She _slapped_ me.

''You moronic, double faced, lying jerk!'' She yelled at me.

Then she slapped me again, turned around and left.

There was silence.

_What just happened?_

I left the cloth and ran after her.

_This day is not my day._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**The Last song**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Bella POV:**

_I can't believe I just did that!_

I was hyperventilating.

First, I get arrested.

Second. I found out that I may be going to court soon.

And third, I just slapped a hot guy.

FML.

But, even if he was hot. That didn't change the fact that I was absolutely seething and seeing red.

I stopped by turtle nest and put my things down.

_Back to turtle duty._ I thought.

I sighed. Some summer _this_ was.

Eh. Could be worst.

''May I join you?'' A voice asked.

Spoke too soon.

_Please let it not be him. PLEASE let it not BE HIM! _

I turned. And yes, it was so-annoying-you-could-SLAP-him-Edward in all his glory.

I huffed.

''Why not?'' I grumbled. ''It's a free beach.''

Even to me, I sounded glum.

He sat beside me and we stared at the beach.

Then, silence.

I could practically hear him trying to compose his thoughts.

''Look.'' He said, finally. ''Whatever I did, I'm sorry.''

I kept on looking at the sea.

''See… I'm not a very good person. I'm not a good sister and I am sure as hell that I am not a good daughter. And these turtles, well, they're the only thing that I had another chance to be good to. And if I can't protect these eggs, well, I'd feel like I failed another thing again. Even if they are green, have a big shell and have to go to the sea in order to survive.'' I rambled.

I honestly did not know why I was telling him this.

''So, let me get this straight? You're mad at me because…..?'' He trailed off, confused.

''Because, If you hadn't noticed yet, the turtle nest is missing a plastic wall, one with holes, preferably green?'' I told him.

''You mean… The net is missing? Didn't you already know that?'' He asked, still confused.

''What do you mean?''

''Didn't the aquarium staff call you?''

''No..?'' I was perplexed.

''Well, they decided that since there were so much raccoons, they would replace the net and get a better and stronger one.'' He explained.

I felt like an idiot…

I probably was. But he found the situation humorous anyways.

He chuckled.

I hate him.

''Let me guess.'' He teased. ''You saw the nest, dropped your things,'' He nods towards my things that I still scattered on the sand, ''got all presumptuous, mad, furious and decided to pay me a visit?''

He got me there.

I hate him.

I voice this.

''Why is that?'' He inquires cockily.

Ass.

''I have my reasons to hate.'' I shrugged.

''So what are you going to do now?''

''Do I have a choice? I'm stuck with baby-turtle sitting.''

''May I join you'' He asked.

I gaped at him.

Why would he want to stay with some stranger who practically assaulted him just a few hours ago? Maybe he was a stalker or something.

He must have sensed my discomfort because he quickly makes up an excuse.

''You must think I'm a stalker or something.'' _He got me there, again._ ''It's just that I want to spend sometime _away_ from my family and friend.'' Then he says quietly. ''_Especially _my friend.''

I got a feeling that he had some personal issues as well.

''You want to talk about it?'' I asked simply, looking at the almost-setting-sun.

I feel him look at me.

''About what?''

''About whatever it is that's bothering you.''

''How do you know that something was bothering me?''

''I may not be the greatest person in the world, but I am observant. And I ask from experience.'' I say.

I hear him sigh.

''My friend wants me to hook up with my ex again.'' He said reluctantly.

I looked at him sharply. I know there was more he wanted to say, but couldn't.

''That's your problem?'' I asked him, unable to hide the disbelief in my voice.

He nodded.

''You got it easy.'' I tell him.

A moment of silence pass between us…

''How about you?''

I knew what he was talking about. He wanted me to tell him my problems. He was giving me the permission to rant, vent or cry.

But I won't…

I shook my head.

''Really? No problems? No drama? No heart breaks? No boy troubles?'' He teases me, nudging my elbow.

Well, Jessica is mad at me because she thinks I like her boyfriend and as a revenge she sabotages and frames me. Now, I am being sent to court in a few weeks because of what she did. And since I already have a criminal record I might actually go to jail. Not to mention the unending feud I have with my father.

''No, not really.'' I say.

I'm a big fat liar.

''Somehow, I don't believe you.'' He says.

And you have every right not to.

Who would believe a thieving girl like me?

Nobody.

And with that we watched the sun hide over the horizon.

A few moments later, he stands up.

I look at him.

''Well?'' He asks. ''Aren't you going to get your supplies for the night? It'll be fun, like camping.''

I have almost forgotten why i was here.

''Oh yeah. Lamp, Sleeping bag, mat, food, book, radio, doofus repellent...'' I trailed off.

He laughs at that.

''Just remember we are just staying outdoors for the _night._'' He says.

He smiles at me and i return it.

''I'll see you later. I'm going to get my stuff.'' He said and turns around and walks away.

I don't know why, but i smile. I genuinely smile.

_I can't wait..._

**Okay so that's it for now…. I know I am a horrible person… And you probably are mad at me…. But please here me out. I have been busy… But I am touched at the fact that people still favorite and follow my story… I am eternally grateful. You people are my only motivation to not stop this story entirely.**

**So thanks for reading and bearing with me.**

**Xoxo OTSD101**

**p.s review please and tell me how I have been faring.**


	7. Jessica

**Hi there, I'm back and updating.**

**Now I don't know how many of you looked at my profile and saw my message, but I hope you did so that I don't have to explain again.**

**I have LBS, lazy-butt-syndrome, so I haven't really updated in a while. Sorry. But all joking aside, I do have a reason, I'm working on something else (something that would not be published) so yeah! I'm sorry.**

**Anyways, I'll stop rambling now. And continue with the story, and as a treat I will update as soon as possible. I hope.**

_**Shoutouts!**_

_**Edward-jacob4ever01: Thank you for reviewing, it means so much to me. And thank you for being a fan.**_

**NOW! ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Previously: __''Just remember we are just staying outdoors for the n__ight.__'' He says. He smiles at me and i return it. ''I'll see you later. I'm going to get my stuff.'' He said and turns around and walks away. I don't know why, but i smile. I genuinely smile. __I can't wait..._

**Bella POV:  
**_I can't believe what just happened. _I think to myself.

First I slap a guy and now, _the same guy_ is camping out with me.

How weird is the world.

''Bella.''

Apparently, it is about to get weirder.

I turned.

''Yes dad?'' I ask.  
''Honey, why are you packing?'' He said gesturing towards my bag.  
''I'm going.'' I say simply.

My dad misunderstands.

''Honey, I understand that you want to leave, but can you at least leave in the morning? It's dark and-''  
''Dad, what are you talking about?'' I asked perplexed.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who was confused.

''You're leaving, aren't you?''  
''Yes, dad.'' I say, a little irritated. ''I'm going _outside. _To camp.''

_With a cute boy._

I don't tell my dad this.

''_Camping?_'' Dad asks. ''But, honey, you don't like camping.''  
''This just shows how much you don't know about me.'' I say harshly.

I take my bag.

''If you need me, I'll be outside, _camping._''

Then, I stomped out.

This camping out thing was a good idea.

At least I can get out of my father's grasp for a while.

* * *

**Charlie POV:**

I sighed.

There goes Bella again.

I suppose, it _is_ my fault for leaving my daughter, all those years ago.

But, sometimes, I wish she knew the truth.

''Hey dad!'' Jacob yelled.

I smile. My son is so energized even at night.

''Yeah, son?''  
''Is Bella going out again?'' He asks.  
''Yes, she is.''

Jacob was silent for a moment, which should be interesting.

''Now, Jacob, I don't want you to try anything on-'' I say.  
''I'm not going to do anything.'' He cuts me, but then he smiles that little mischievous smile of his. ''But! I do propose something.''

I raised my eyebrow.

''What is this proposal, oh dear son of mine?'' I tease.

Jacob rolls his eyes.

''I propose that since Bella is going to _'camp out'. _We should have our _own_ camp out.'' He grins.  
''Now son, I really think that is a good idea and I really want to go, but-''  
''Come on dad.'' He cuts me, again. ''Aren't you at least a bit _interested_ as to why Bella _suddenly_ likes camping out? Because she wouldn't even lie down on the grass with me whenever we went to the park.''

I consider this.

''Well,'' I started. ''I guess I _am_ a bit interested. But she _will_ get upset if she sees us camping out on the sand with-''

He cuts me off again, this time with a little exasperation.

''Who says we were going to camp out in the sand, dad?''

I stare at him, confused.

He sighs.

''Just take your camping stuff dad, I'll meet you outside.'' He says finally and left.

This should be a _really_ interesting night.

* * *

**Bella POV:  
**As soon as I was sure I was close enough to the nest, I drop my things and start arranging them.

I glanced around. Edward still wasn't there.

I sighed. I really need to stop obsessing.

_You have a lot more problems, remember? Jessica, court, prison, and your **own** father. You don't have to pull Edward into this. You really shouldn't and besides you really can't afford someone distracting you._

I stop my thoughts for a second.

_I can't afford someone to distract me._

Distract me.

_With what?_

Love.

I gasped. I wasn't having these thoughts. I'm not _suppose _to have these thought.

_Love is out of the question._

Maybe, but you might.

_Might what?_

Fall in love.

_With Edward?_

I didn't say that, I just said maybe you'll fall in love.

_I can't fall in love with Edward. I'm full of too much shit and besides, besides we just met._

Ah! But you're not denying that you _might_.

_Because falling in love is not an impossibility, but more of an improbability._

Bella, you're smart, but you have to figure yourself out, now. Then see if you can.

_If I can what?_

''Bella?'' Someone calls me.

I shake my head.

''Huh?'' I mumbled.  
''Sorry, am I interrupting something?'' Edward asks.

No you didn't, you just interrupted the answer I was going to get…

... From myself.

I honestly needed to get a grip.

''No, you're not.'' I say to him.  
''Hmm… You seem to have some _very _deep thoughts there Bella.''  
''Hey, leave me to my musings, _Cullen._'' I tease.  
''Cullen? I thought we were on first name basis?'' He said in mock surprise.  
''Mmmm… Nope, I haven't decided if I can trust you yet.''  
''I am offended that you don't trust me!" He exclaimed.  
''Yeah, I don't trust people easily.''  
''_Really_ now? And you didn't have any problem trusting Jessica?'' He jokes.

I keep silent.

''Ah! So you do have a _drama_. Apparently, a drama with Jessica.'' He says, nudging me, still joking.  
''Why does it matter to you anyway?'' I ask him, irritated.  
''Sorry, I was just joking.'' He says, raising his hands.  
''Well, knock it off.''

Silence.

I think I need to go to an anger management facility.

''Look… I'm sorry. It's just that… Jessica has this weird idea of me liking her boyfriend or some shit and then she-''

I pause.

''-Betrays my trust.''

Not the whole truth, but I'm not lying.

_But you're not telling everything either. _

Well it doesn't matter, he won't remember me in the next few weeks. I'm _way_ out of his league.

Edward listened to me patiently.

He shifted.

''You know Jessica didn't used to be like what she is now.'' He says finally.  
''What do you mean?''  
''Well, before she was my classmate in 7th to 9th grade. When she was still interested in school, she was one of the best in class. She had high grades like you _wouldn't_ believe. But then in 6th grade, Mike Newton came. He was new in town, which meant a new thing to gossip about and even though Jessica was smart, she _loved_ her gossip. Anyways, one day she formally introduced herself to Newton. Then, within a week you could tell that something changed in Jessica. Her grades started falling, she was sleeping in class all the time like she didn't get enough sleep, she got paler and thinner, her eyes weren't the same anymore, she had bags under it, she skipped classes, until finally, she stopped coming to school altogether. No one knew what was going on between Mike and Jessica, they just knew that, whatever it was, it wasn't doing Jessica any good.''

Silence.

''Well, don't you think it was her fault that she let herself get controlled by mike?''  
''…Maybe, but we don't exactly know what happens between them. The changes she had in 7th wasn't _all_ mike or her fault. Maybe because of her parents too.''

I gestured for him to continue.

''Well, before summer came, the principal called Jessica's parents about her grades and behavior…''

I looked at him questioningly.

''You know sleeping in class, not paying attention. Stuff like that...'' He explained.  
''Ah!'' I said, agreeing.  
''…Well, that, and she got into a fight.''  
''With who?'' I asked.  
''A teacher. '' He said.

I whistled.

He nodded.

''Yeah, and it wasn't _just_ an oral kind of fight, it was an all around_ fist_ throwing event. The teacher had to be hospitalized for days.''

I'm surprised at this.

Jessica didn't strike me as a violent person.

I feel incompetent. I don't know anything about her.

Apparently, there is more to her that meets the eye.

I _should_ know that by now.

''And if that wasn't the worse of it, after the fight Jessica put black paint over the teacher's new car.'' He continued, shaking his head. ''Anyways, Jessica spent summer in summer schooland let me tell you, she didn't like it. Skipped as much as she could.''  
''I'll bet.'' I murmured.  
''Then, she started to _really_ change. She started wearing dark clothes, sneaking out of the house (I heard from gossips), getting into more trouble. Until finally, we heard her parents divorced.''

I gasped.

''Yeah, her parents have been fighting ever since she got into that fight with the teacher.''He paused, then looked at me. ''It was a... tough time for Jessica. She and her dad were very close.''  
''Go on.'' I told him.  
''Well, after the divorce, Jessica never saw her father again. And her mother started doing all these crazy things. Drinking, drugs and stuff like that. It really took a toll on Jessica. Even tried to study again on 8th grade. But then, on 9th grade, her mother… she got hospitalized, over dosage of heroin. Then she just… stopped coming home. No one really knows why, because Jessica loves her mother, though they were not very close. Jessica was the loving type, you know? People say that her mother is abusive, but you know, those are just gossips, something to talk about.''

Silence, again.

''The point is,'' He says, breaking the silence. ''Even though Jessica is like that, she didn't used to be like that.''

I nodded.

''Why are you here?'' I asked him out of the blue.  
''What?''  
''I mean, why are you here?''  
''I'm here to watch the turtle nest with you.'' He answered, perplexed.  
''I know that but _why_? I mean are you _really_ here for the turtle nest? Or are you here to just figure me out? You know? Look for some dirt on the newbie.'' I told him bitterly.

He stares at me.

''You have a bit of a temper, don't you?''  
''Just answer my question.''  
''Alright. A little bit of both. I came here because I felt bad about the whole turtle thing _and_ I came here to get to know you better.''

By the time he stopped talking I was just staring at the sea.

The next thing he did was unexpected.

He held my chin and turned my head so that I was looking at him.

''_But_ I can assure you, I am not looking for dirt or gossip. I just find you… Fascinating.'' He says, earnestly.

He was so close, I could feel his breath whenever he exhales.

He was so close.

Close enough to… kiss.

''You're different.'' He murmurs and lets go of my chin.

I fight off the disappointment.

''What? I'm not good enough for you?'' I say jokingly, nudging him with my elbow.

He shakes his head.

''I don't get you, one minute you are all mad at me and the next you're all joking and laughing at me.'' He said incredulously.  
''I'm a girl. I'm like that all the time. You'll get used to it.''

It isn't until he spoke that I realized that I made a mistake saying that.

''You're saying that we'll see each other… _A lot?_''

I sighed. I shouldn't have said that.

'' I didn't say that.'' I denied. ''I just said you should get used it, you know, for future reference.'' I shrugged.  
''You said that.'' He conceded. ''But you meant something else.''  
''I say what I _mean_ to say. I don't say something just to say it.'' I scoff.

He looks at me.

''I believe you. But still…'' He trails off.  
''Still?''  
''Well… If you're not busy, you know, tomorrow, you can-we can, you know-''  
''Wait, are you asking me out on a date?'' I question him.  
''Well, since you detests the idea of a date, no not a date. Just you know, two people hanging out, enjoying each other's presence.''

I nod.

''Is that nod a 'Okay-I-understand-nod' or a 'Yes-I'll go' nod.'' He asks.  
''It's a 'Okay-I-understand-nod'…'' I say.  
''Oh.''  
''… _and _ a 'Yes-I'll-go' nod.''

He grins.

''O-Okay.'' He says.

After that, we silently situated ourselves in our sleeping bags and just laid there looking up at the stars.

* * *

**Charlie POV:**

''There she is dad!'' Jacob whispers.

We are currently situated on the front porch, holding binoculars, spying on Bella.

''What can you see?'' I ask him, holding my own binoculars.

I can't see very well in the dark. I'm an old man after all.

''Well, a guy is with her alright.'' Jacob tells me.

We look at each other and nod.

_Of course, a guy._

''This doesn't feel right.'' I say.  
''Come on dad.'' He says for the umpteenth time. ''Look at it as…protecting your daughter.'' Jacob offers.  
''I always see everything like that, and it still doesn't feel right.''  
''I know, but it sure is fun.''

I look at my binoculars again.

Bella and that boy are awfully close to each other.

''Jacob, take my binoculars.'' I say, giving them to Jacob.  
''Why?''  
''Just… going to check something.''

* * *

''... think that's virgo, the virgin?'' I hear Bella say pointing to the stars.  
''I-I don't think so, i think it's more of pisces or gemini. Sorry, I'm not very good at constellations.''  
''I'll say.'' Bella laughs. ''You thought that one was-''  
''AHEM!'' I clear my throat, cutting her off.

Bella and the boy look up at me.

I look at Bella expectantly, but the boy stands up first.

''Good evening sir, my name is Edward Cullen.'' He says to me, holding out his hand.

I take it.

''Nice you meet you, son. My name is Charlie Swan.''

He stares at me.

''You're Bella's-''  
''Dad, what are you doing here?'' Bella asks, cutting off Edward.  
''Just wanted to meet this young man over here.'' I say, patting Edward's shoulder.  
''Well, you met him, dad. _Please_.'' She practically begs, eyes hard.  
''Okay, okay. I know when I'm not needed.'' I say.

Her eyes soften.

''Well, I just wanted to do one more thing.''

I went over to Edward's sleeping bag-which was close to Bella's-and moved it a little farther.

Then I dug my heel on the sand and drew a line, meaning to separate them.

''Have a good night now.'' I say and turned to leave.

I heard Bella groan.

''…can't believe he did that, I'm sorry Edward.''  
''No worries, I understand. He wants to keep you safe.''

I smile to myself.

_I like this boy._

**Okay, so it's a **_**little**_** bit longer than the other ones, so I hope you like it.**

**Please go to my profile and read my message for my explanations.**

**Oh! And please Review guys! I need this to reach 30. **_**Please**_

**Xoxo**

**Laughlover1011 (formerly known as OTSD101)**

**P.S**

**I'm getting better at updating, huh? Huh? No? Darn it!**


End file.
